1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an image processing control method, and a recording medium storing an image processing control program.
2. Background Art
With increased computerization of information, image processing apparatuses such as printers and facsimiles used for outputting the computerized information and scanners used for computerizing documents have become indispensable. In most cases, these image processing apparatuses are configured as multifunctional peripherals (MFPs) that can be used as a printer, facsimile, scanner, and copier by implementing an image capturing function, image forming function, communication function, etc.
On the other hand, mobile phones have also become highly advanced, and mobile information processing devices such as smart phones and tablet devices that have information processing functions approaching the sophistication of PCs (hereinafter referred to as “mobile devices”) have become popular. Many mobile devices include interfaces such as a touch panel, UPS communication capability, velocity sensor, and wireless communications capability, and can be used for various purposes depending on the software. Consequently, those mobile devices can be used as a display panel to operate the image processing apparatuses described above remotely.
In systems that include those image processing apparatuses and mobile devices used as a control panel for those image processing apparatuses, in some cases, image data processed by the image processing apparatuses is stored in a memory included in the mobile devices temporarily and then processed. Generally, mobile devices include both nonvolatile memory such as NAND-type flash memory and volatile memory such as Random Access Memory (RAM). While the nonvolatile memory is high-capacity, there are limitations on the number of times they can be rewritten. Therefore, nonvolatile memory is not adequate data storage for programs that repeatedly rewrite data at short intervals. By contrast, volatile memory has no limitation on the number of rewritings and are suitable for programs that rewrite data at short intervals. However, a drawback of volatile memory is low-capacity and thus the inability to store large amounts of data.
In data recording apparatuses that include both nonvolatile memory and the volatile memory, in order to store large amounts of data such as measurements and various logs, etc., en block, a technology that stores data in the volatile memory temporarily and transfers the data stored in the volatile memory into the nonvolatile memory once memory usage exceeds a certain threshold to store new data in the volatile memory has been proposed.